


Was an mir sterblich ist

by Moonmoth



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Bundesliga, M/M, hubotic, kinderriegel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonmoth/pseuds/Moonmoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mats hat versucht, sich von Neven fernzuhalten, wirklich. (Mats' Perspektive)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was an mir sterblich ist

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [What is mortal in me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918733) by [Moonmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonmoth/pseuds/Moonmoth)



_Was an mir sterblich ist, nimm es dir._

_Es gehört keinem, nicht einmal mir._

-          _Wolf Wondratschek_

 

„Neven und Mats“, liest Kloppo von der Liste vor und drückt mir die Schlüsselkarte in die Hand. Mir zieht sich der Magen zusammen. Die letzten Male hatte ich es geschafft, mit Kehli in ein Zimmer zu kommen. Hätte mir klar sein müssen, dass Neven sich das nicht lange mit ansehen würde.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?“, fragt Kloppo. Ich kann nur stumm nicken. Als ich mich umdrehe, fange ich Nevens Blick auf. Undeutbar, sein Gesicht gibt nichts preis.

Er macht eine einladende Handbewegung Richtung Fahrstuhl und lässt mich vorgehen. Schweigend warten wir nebeneinander, bis das Pling ertönt und die Türen aufgehen, dann drängen wir uns mit unseren Rollkoffern in die schmale Kabine. Im Spiegel bleibt mein Blick wieder an Nevens hängen. Neven hält dem Blick stand, fast ohne zu blinzeln. Die Stille ist beinahe eine physische Präsenz zwischen uns, eine dicke Decke, die mich fast erstickt. Wann haben er und ich das letzte Mal allein miteinander gesprochen? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern.

Ich bin sehr erleichtert, als der Fahrstuhl hält und die Türen wieder aufgehen. Endlich bekomme ich wieder Luft.

„Welches Zimmer?“, fragt Neven.

„314.“

„Dann links hinunter.“

Ich gehe vor und spüre überdeutlich Nevens Blick in meinem Rücken. Unwillkürlich stellen sich mir die Nackenhaare auf. Der Hotelflur mit dem eintönigen grünen Teppich scheint endlos lang.

An der richtigen Tür angekommen, ziehe ich die Karte durch den Schlitz, aber das Lämpchen bleibt rot. Ich versuche es noch einmal, aber es tut sich nichts. Als ich es ein drittes Mal probieren will, fällt mir die Karte aus der nervösen Hand und flattert zu Boden. Beinahe gleichzeitig bücken Neven und ich uns danach und kommen uns so nah, dass mir der vertraute Duft von Neven in die Nase steigt. Ich habe sofort Bilder im Kopf, die ich mir streng verbiete.

Es ist Neven, der die Karte zu greifen bekommt. „Lass mich mal versuchen.“ Mit ruhiger Hand zieht er die Karte durch, und natürlich funktioniert es bei ihm, das grüne Lämpchen leuchtet auf, und die Tür lässt sich öffnen.

Er hält mir die Tür auf und ich gehe vor. Er ist direkt hinter mir, und bevor ich mich besinnen kann, wirft er die Tür hinter uns zu und drückt mich mit seinem Körper gegen die Wand. Neben uns fällt poltern mein Koffer um. Er sieht mich einen Moment lang an, seine Augen sind ganz nah, wandern über mein Gesicht, dann küsst er mich, hart, drängt seine Zunge in meinen Mund. Meine Knochen verwandeln sich sofort in Wasser, und obwohl ich die Wand im Rücken habe, muss ich mich an Nevens Schultern festhalten. Das Gefühl seiner Muskeln unter meinen Händen macht alles nur noch schlimmer. Erst als seine Finger sich unter den Saum meines Shirts schieben und die nackte Haut streicheln, bringe ich den Willen auf, ihn ein Stück von mir zu schieben und einen Schritt zur Seite zu treten. „Wir müssen gleich schon wieder zum Abendessen“, sage ich, als sei das der wahre Grund.

Neven sieht mich schweigend an, sein Atem geht immer noch schwer. Er zuckt mit den Schultern und fängt an, seine Klamotten vom Koffer in den Schrank zu räumen. Ich habe mir einen kleinen Aufschub verschafft, mehr nicht. Neven wirft seinen Laptop und sein Telefon auf die linke Seite vom Bett, wie immer, wie schon hunderte Male.

Als wir unsere Sachen alle verstaut haben, ist es tatsächlich schon Zeit, zum Abendessen hinunter zu gehen. Neven weicht mir nicht von der Seite, verwickelt mich immer wieder in ein Gespräch, berührt mich ständig so ganz beiläufig. Wochenlang bin ich ihm aus dem Weg gegangen, jetzt teilen wir wieder ein Zimmer, und irgendwie scheint es unmöglich, nicht auch beim Essen wieder neben ihm zu sitzen. Alles fühlt sich so wahnsinnig vertraut an, gleichzeitig habe ich das Gefühl zu fallen, unaufhaltsam. Das hier ist nicht das, was ich mir vorgenommen hatte. Ich wollte deutliche Grenzen ziehen, stattdessen gerate ich wieder unter Nevens Bann.

Erst als er unter dem Tisch seine Hand die Innenseite meines Oberschenkels hinaufgleiten lässt, stoße ich ihm den Ellbogen in die Rippen und rücke meinen Stuhl ein Stück weg. Neven scheint das nicht weiter zu kümmern, er lächelt nur dieses halbe Lächeln. Er weiß, was er bei mir auslöst, und wird keine Skrupel haben es zu benutzen.

Ich gebe mir Mühe, mich auch ein wenig mit den anderen am Tisch zu unterhalten, aber so nach und nach leert sich das Hotelrestaurant. Der Trainer vermeidet es meistens, erwachsenen Männern zu sagen, wann sie im Bett zu sein haben, aber jeder weiß, was erwartet wird, und Spieltage sind anstrengend genug, selbst wenn man ausgeschlafen ist. Ich kann die Rückkehr aufs Zimmer nicht ewig hinauszögern.

Ich leere mein Glas und stehe auf, Neven ist sofort an meiner Seite. Ich wende mich zur Treppe, um wenigstens diesem verdammten engen Fahrstuhl zu entgehen, aber selbst die ganzen Stufen in die dritte Etage bringen mir höchstens ein paar Minuten. Dann werde ich wieder mit Neven allein sein, und ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich dann tun soll.

Ich habe die Zimmerkarte gleich ganz Neven überlassen, er öffnet uns die Tür, wirft die Karte auf den Tisch und lässt sich aufs Bett fallen. Ich bleibe unschlüssig mitten im Zimmer stehen, mit der Tür im Rücken. Als ob Weglaufen eine Option wäre.

Neven grinst mich an und klopft neben sich auf die Matratze. „Komm her.“

„Warum?“

Er verdreht die Augen. „Damit ich dich schänden kann.“

„Neven…“

Er steht wieder auf und kommt zu mir geschlendert, mit dem Gang einer Raubkatze, gemächlich und gefährlich zugleich. Im sparsamen Kunstlicht des Zimmers scheinen selbst seine Augen grünlich zu leuchten.

Er legt eine Hand in meinen Nacken und zieht mich näher.

„Neven, bitte, ich hab’s Cathy versprochen!“

Er starrt auf meinen Mund, aber die Worte scheint er nicht zu hören. Stattdessen küsst er mich, wie nur Neven küsst, hungrig und einnehmend und überwältigend.

Er lässt von meinen Lippen ab, küsst kurz meinen Mundwinkel, schiebt die eine Hand von meinem Nacken in meine Haare, während er mich mit der anderen an der Hüfte näher zieht. Er neigt meinen Kopf zur Seite, um einen Streifen meinen Hals hinunter zu küssen. Mir stockt der Atem.

„Neven“, flüstere, seufze ich, „Neven, bitte.“ Ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr, worum ich bitte. Dass er aufhört? Dass er weitermacht?

Neven lässt mich los, aber nur, um sich mit einer flinken Bewegung das Shirt abzustreifen und sofort nach dem Saum von meinem zu greifen. Ergeben hebe ich die Arme, achtlos wirft Neven mein Shirt neben seines auf den Boden. Die Art, wie er mich ansieht, verursacht mir so ein sehnsüchtiges Ziehen im Unterleib, dass ich nach ihm greife und ihn an mich drücke. Er lässt seine großen Hände langsam meinen Rücken hinunter wandern, schiebt sie dann unter den Bund meiner Jogginghose und packt zu, zieht mich noch näher. Ich presse meine Nase auf seine Schulter und atme ihn tief ein. Das Geräusch aus meiner Kehle ist mehr ein Schluchzen als ein Stöhnen. Ich habe das so vermisst. Ich habe _ihn_ so vermisst.

Neven dirigiert uns beide Richtung Bett, ich setze mich auf die Kante und lasse Neven mich weiter ausziehen. Immer wieder hält er inne, um mich nochmal zu küssen. Als ich nackt bin, geht Neven zum Schrank und sucht etwas darin. Ich starre seinen bloßen Rücken, seine Schultern an. Als er zurückkommt, legt er eine Tube Gleitgel auf den Nachttisch. Ich weiß, was jetzt passieren wird, und fühle mich unfähig es zu verhindern. Ich sollte das nicht tun, aber jede Faser meines Körpers schreit danach.

Neven streift sich mit einer einzigen Bewegung die Jogginghose und Boxershorts von den schmalen Hüften, dann greift er meine Hand und zieht mich mit sich in die Mitte des Bettes. Seine Hände auf meiner Haut fühlen sich so vertraut an, so unbedingt _richtig_. Er ist jetzt kaum noch zu bremsen, drückt mich aufs Bett, bedeckt mein Gesicht mit Küssen. „Wie konntest du mir das antun?“, flüstert er. Es ist das erste Mal, dass er erkennen lässt, dass mein Schweigen, meine Distanz ihn verletzt haben. Ich weiß, dass ich tausend gute Gründe dafür hatte, nur fällt mir im Moment kein einziger mehr ein.

Neven richtet sich auf, greift nach dem Gleitgel und drückt meine Beine auseinander. Die Vorbereitung fällt knapp aus, dafür, dass das letzte Mal so lange her ist. Als er ansetzt, bin ich kurz nervös, aber dann ist es wie immer einfach nur überwältigend. So allumfassend, dass ich die Augen schließen muss. Das ist der Moment, den ich mehr liebe als alle Orgasmen: Sich hingeben, sich verletzlich machen. Bei keinem anderen Menschen habe ich das je so vermocht.

Als er ganz in mir ist, hält er einen Moment inne und drückt mich fest an sich, küsst mich noch einmal. Dann beginnt er, sich zu bewegen, erst vorsichtig, dann zunehmend härter. Er hat nichts vergessen, er weiß immer noch, wie er sich halten muss, dass mir jeder Stoß bis ins Mark fährt.

Allerdings hat er wenig Geduld heute, er hält sich kein Stück zurück. Ich strecke einen Arm über den Kopf und stütze mich am Kopfbrett ab, um dem Ansturm standzuhalten, mit der anderen Hand fasse ich mich selbst an. Neven schaut mich abwechselnd an und schließt dann wieder die Augen, über dem Rauschen seines und meines Atems höre ich ihn immer wieder Worte murmeln, die ich nicht verstehe. „Gehörst mir“, meine ich herauszuhören, aber vielleicht ist das auch nur in meinem Kopf.

Als ich komme, greife ich seine Schulter und ziehe in zu mir hinunter, beiße leicht in seinen Hals. Er presst sich tief in mich, und das abgehackte Stöhnen an meinem Ohr sagt mir, dass er fast gleichzeitig auch kommt. Er lässt sich auf mich sinken, und ich kann seinen Herzschlag gegen meine Brust hämmern fühlen.

Er rollt sich vorsichtig von mir, und eine Weile liegen wir nur schwer atmend nebeneinander und starren beide die Decke an. So langsam beruhigt sich mein Atem wieder.

„Ich kann sie nicht verlassen“, sage ich in die Stille. Ich kann ihn dabei nicht ansehen.

„Ich bin nicht blöd, Mats.“ Er weiß das natürlich, aber er wird darüber nicht sprechen. Im Augenwinkel sehe ich, wie er zum Nachttisch greift und das Licht löscht. Keiner rührt sich. Ich bin allein in der plötzlichen Schwärze.

Dann höre ich Neven seufzen, er greift nach mir, zieht mich zu sich, drückt in der Finsternis einen Kuss auf meine Schläfe. Ich würde ihm gern etwas sagen, aber ich weiß nicht was.

Ich taste in der Dunkelheit nach seiner Hand und drücke sie. Er drückt zurück.

Dann lasse ich meine Augen zufallen.

**Author's Note:**

> http://itch-for-subotic.tumblr.com/


End file.
